110114DoirErisio
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:48 -- 10:49 GC: After a bit of downward shimmy, Erisio reaches the floor and heads to Dina 10:50 GC: "Hey Dadmom, we should talk!" 10:50 GA: "hi, sure." Dina pauses her game. "'sup?" 10:52 GC: "well like, you*re my dad, and this is the first time meeting in person" 10:54 GA: "oh, uh, yeah. hello, son, how was school today?" 10:54 GA: "your mother and i are very proud of you." 10:54 GA: "catch! clean your room! hi hungry, im dad!" 10:55 GC: "I went to jail, ate a rotten apple, got a pipe, then accidentally got shrunk" 10:56 GA: "what crime did you do? hahah, was it arson?" 10:57 GC: "I dont know" 10:57 GA: "what, you didnt even do a crime?" 10:57 GA: "aw thats bullshit what a corrupt government you should have killed the prosecutor" 10:58 GA: "who put you in jail ill beat em up" 10:58 GC: "I woke up in there" 10:58 GA: "oh" 10:58 GC: "I think I was kidnapped" 10:59 GA: "dang, dude. thats rough." 10:59 GA: "was it by dersiiiii- wait a minute, i wonder if there's another scarlet and another herald in your session..." 10:59 GC: "What are you doing here?" 10:59 GA: "huh? what do you mean?" 11:00 GA: "like... metaphysically?" 11:00 GC: "I showed up and you were all here" 11:00 GA: "oh" 11:00 GA: "the white queen asked us to investigate a black part of prospit covered in expanding fog" 11:00 GA: "when we got there, we found you and thiago" 11:02 GA: "er, she sent portals out to all of us somehow. wait, i dont think shellheads can make portals...?" 11:03 GC: "Maybe Queens are magical" 11:03 GA: "eh, libby threw us a thanksgiving and a christmas party. maybe this is for halloween. im not sure what month it is, though." 11:03 GA: "im magical~ 11:05 GC: "Cool! I*m sciencal!" 11:05 GA: "me too!" 11:06 GC: "I*m MORE sciencal!" 11:06 GA: "i wrote multiple un-peer-reviewed articles on troll and human cuuulture, and the physics of this reality, and on hacking and the matrixverse... im super sciencal." 11:06 GA: "also, both of my kids are scientists. that makes me a super scientist." 11:07 GA: "but im very proud of you." 11:10 GC: Erisio actually slighlty swoons 11:10 GA: "hahah, dont fall over there. what kinda science do you do?" 11:11 GC: "Botany!" 11:11 GA: "cool! breeding, or general plant studies, or experimentation of artificial applications of plant functions? 11:11 GA: " 11:13 GC: "All" 11:13 GA: "that is. so cool." 11:13 GC: "No plant left unturned" 11:13 GA: "youre like the plant whisperer" 11:13 GC: "Literally!" 11:13 GC: "I can also talk to them" 11:14 GA: "i can talk to plants too, but i dunno if they listen. most of rilsets usually just growl at me." 11:14 GA: "or do you mean..." 11:14 GA: "A SUPERPOWER?" 11:14 GC: "Papa*s plants don*t like me much" 11:14 GC: "Yeah I guess" 11:14 GA: "ohhhhh my god that is awesome" 11:14 GC: "Don*t you know anything about troll-based psychic and mental abilities?" 11:15 GC: "Haven*t you been with trolls for like... sweeps?" 11:15 GA: "null had one that let her sense where other people were... and nobody else had any." 11:15 GA: "but i did gather lots of info on them from the trolls." 11:15 GC: "Yeah, Mom*s power is sooo cool" 11:15 GA: "never heard of plantokinesis, though. or planto...pathicy?" 11:16 GC: "Dude! THere are like... SO many cool ones!" 11:16 GC: "Vyllen over there is my bro, and he can talk to machines!" 11:16 GA: "cool plants, or cool powers?" 11:16 GC: "BOTH!" 11:16 GA: "ohhhh that guy is vyllen?" 11:17 GA: "i adopted him!" 11:17 GC: "Yeah, son of Vejant and Nullar" 11:17 GA: "yeahhhh" 11:17 GA: "yknow, i was reading through some of my old logs from my game to refresh my memory, and i actually remembered how cool null was a lot of the time." 11:18 GA: "i mean, nobodys perfect- after all, if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldnt have hot dogs- but she was pretty chill. and wrote erotic fanfiction about sami and beau once, heheheh." 11:19 GC: Erisio seemed happy about talking about Null, but he seemed a little weirded out at the fanfic 11:19 GC: "Who writes fanfiction about The Late Queen of all Humans and The Colonel Heston?" 11:20 GA: "oh, uh, she wrote it about sami the kid and beau the kid." 11:20 GC: "Definitely not the coolest troll on either planet!" 11:20 GC: "Oh, youngins" 11:20 GA: "i think shed be proud of you, though. she really liked plants and the color red too." 11:21 GA: "i bet shed think your power was the bees knees" 11:22 GC: "R-Really?" Erisio looks very happy 11:23 GA: "yeah, of course!" 11:26 GC: Erisio sort of shuffles forward and hugs Dina. Because of the size difference, he does not amount to much 11:26 GA: "d'aww. that is so cute both because of how tiny you are and because you are my son." 11:27 GA: "you're on sami's team right? are you and sami getting along well so far?" 11:27 GC: "She is very nice!" 11:28 GA: "well, she might have told you, but she and null were really close once. and she knows null better than i do, and she'd know what null would want. so if you really want to know more about your mother, you should go to her." 11:29 GC: "O-Oh ok! I will!" 11:30 GA: "oh! i almost forgot." Dina takes out her phone and goes to an old picture. "this is a selfie i took with her while i was enslaved on derse, and this-" she swipes to the next pic "- is a selfie we took on loaaf. ill send them to you!" 11:31 GC: Erisio looks at his phone as the pictures load 11:32 GC: He actually starts to cry 11:32 GA: "crying... good thing?" 11:33 GC: He nods quickly 11:33 GA: "ah. i dont usually do that! thats nice." 11:37 GC: He hugs DIna again 11:37 GA: "hahah. still cute. like a baby puppy." 11:38 GC: "Th-Thank you" 11:39 GA: "no problem, kiddo! emotional support isnt usually my strong point, but i am totally rockin it today." 11:42 GA: "anything else you need? money for gas, maybe?" 11:46 GC: "Well, I need a few extra feet, maybe a few inches" 11:46 GA: Dina gives him a shoe. 11:47 GA: "happy birthday" 11:48 GC: "Are you trying to swat me" 11:48 GA: "no you asked for some feet" 11:49 GC: "And inches!" 11:50 GA: She gives him a ruler. 11:50 GA: "happy quanza 11:50 GA: " 11:53 GC: "Damnit" 11:56 GA: "once we fix you, i can give you some stuff too!" Din takes out a mind triangle. "i couldnt use this for months!" 11:56 GA: *Dina 11:56 GC: "A triangle?" 11:57 GC: "Dont you just... hit the triangle?" 11:57 GA: "a *mind* triangle. it enhances your mind abilities." 11:57 GC: <:O 11:57 GA: "and i couldnt use my powers until i god tiered." 11:57 GA: "so it was useless to me." 11:57 GC: "Is that gonna happen to me too?" 11:57 GA: "no, no, youre a thief. that was only cause im a page." 11:59 GC: "I wonder if I can like" 11:59 GC: "learn things" 11:59 GC: "With *powers*" 11:59 GA: "oh, of course! i know pretty much everything about mind now." 11:59 GA: "i was trained in it for five years!" 11:59 GC: "Woooooah" 11:59 GC: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH" 12:00 GC: "Dude I have like" 12:00 GC: "The coolest dad ever" 12:00 GA: "nah way, i have to coolest kid ever!" 12:01 GC: "So cooool" 12:03 GA: "oh man. this is such a great day. i get to go through a haunted house solving cool mysteries with my son at our first meeting, i have to thank the white queen when we get outta here." 12:03 GA: "hopefully i can just go back with you to your team!" 12:04 GC: "Oh yeah! You*re supposed to be on our team but you were asleep when Sami and Maenam got sent down" 12:05 GA: "actually, i was in ghost-mode. but they shoulda given me some notice beforehand!" 12:06 GC: "Well it doesn*t matter, you*re here now!" 12:07 GA: "yeah! and once we get out of here, i can meet up with lily, too! and we can form one big happy family!" 12:08 GC: "Yay! I know she*s super duper excited to meet you! She*s super cool too!" 12:10 GA: "im really nervous! what if she ends up not liking me, but you like me, and then, like, we cant be a big happy family? thatd be terrible!" 12:10 GC: "Dude, she*s gonna like you" 12:10 GC: "She loves you! You*re her dad!" 12:11 GA: "i dunno man. she said she was gonna punch me in the face." 12:11 GA: "and i only ever fed her hot pockets!" 12:16 GA: "okay you gotta be like. right next to me when i meet her. and we gotta like. coordinate. hold my hand and ready some gauze or something incase she breaks my nose." 12:17 GC: "Nah dude, she loves you!" 12:17 GA: "well you cant blame me for bein a bit nervous like gosh" 12:18 GC: "Trust me, it*s gonna be fine" 12:18 GA: "okay. yeah, no, youre right, itll be fine." 12:19 GA: "im past the days of making an utter fool of myself at first impressions." 12:19 GC: "I*ll be on stand by with tissues for the tears of joy" 12:19 GA: "good son." 12:19 GA: "we make a great team." 12:20 GC: "Hehehehe" 12:22 GA: "well, meeting you was great, erisio. you are truly a great gift to the world from my ectoloins." 12:23 GA: "by the way, did you go through a smoking room with your team?" 12:24 GC: "Yeah! I raided a box, and merrow took all the wine" 12:25 GA: "okay, which number door did you go through?" 12:25 GC: "We went though door Number 1" 12:25 GA: "...we came in through door number 1?" 12:25 GC: "Ghosts" 12:25 GC: "Oh also I found an ivory pipe!" 12:26 GA: "whats it do?" 12:26 GC: "Idk" 12:26 GA: "well, uh, okay" 12:26 GA: "anyway, we went through door number 2 and came to this room. you should go back through the tiny door to the smoking room, and go through door 2." 12:27 GC: "We can try" 12:31 GC: "I wonder if these apples and pipe will make for cool alchmizations" 12:32 GA: "oh, probably. ive made some pretty nifty stuff with random items i found using alchemization." 12:36 GA: "hey, speaking of alchemization, you should teach the rest of this team about it if they don't already know." 12:36 GA: "its really, really useful, and you can even make endgame weapons with it!" 12:37 GC: "Nice! Anyway, I think I*m gonna sleep, night dad" 12:38 GA: "oh, uh, me too. night erisio." 12:38 GA: (( http://prntscr.com/51uqsu )) -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:38 --